


So, You must be his boyfriend?

by Darkmystdrake



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal, Avi Kaplan - Freeform, Broken Bones, But remember the fluff, Christmas, Coffee, Cuddling, Dating, Groping, I LOVE CHRISTMAS, It's good I promise?, Kevin Olusola - Freeform, Kirstie Maldonado - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Medical Drugs, Mitch Grassi - Freeform, Presents, Scomiche, Scott parties too hard, Smut, also porn, big penta family Christmas, cute first meeting, fashion - Freeform, getting lost in hospitals, hospital drama, hospital food, it's adorable, it's fluffy, medical high, mistaken identity?, mitch is precious, proposal, scott hoying - Freeform, shitloads of fluff, suckin dick, time skip(ish?), where is the bloody cafeteria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmystdrake/pseuds/Darkmystdrake
Summary: while aiding Kirstie on her way to hospital, Mitch finds himself face to face with an incredibly handsome paitent! Not only does this handsome man think Mitch is a nurse, he's off his face with medication and is confessing his undying love!Is this the start of something beautiful? (Of course!)Please read about these dorks falling in love.(Disclaimer, um, this is a fictional, self indulgent work, and I do not own or controll any people mentioned in this work- first and foremost my priority is Mitch and Scott's happiness, their relationships are entirely up to them, but garbage can dream right?)





	So, You must be his boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this wow.  
> Edit: I have drawn what I envision Mitch to look like on Chiristmas day, here is a link to the drawing :) 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbp4YwuBzJM/?taken-by=darkmystdrake
> 
> If you enjoyed,please have a look around my account, I draw scomiche regularly :)

With a soft sigh of relief Mitch flicked his hair out of his eyes as he watched a nurse take Kirstie's side and escort her to where she would be having her procedure. He vaugley paid attention to what she said was getting done but he couldn't remember exactly what that was- most importantly he recalled that it wasn't serious and she would be discharged this afternoon with no hassels. His place in this situation was as a driver, whatever medication she would be on in the afternoon would prevent her from taking the wheel, and so, as a good friend would he offered to take her. The early rise had almost caused him to regret making this commitment- glancing up and down the white halls of the hostpital, all he could think of was where the fuck the cafeteria was, he was promised somewhere he could have a coffee. Before he could straighten his thoughts one of the nurses swept past him with a handful of documents, the broad man pausing for a second to glance over Mitch's attire, wich nearly matched the pale blue scrubs of the nurses uniform. Mitch had to glance down at his clothing to understand the nurses' confusion. Disregarding the black sneakers he wore, the pale jeans and squared top could be mistaken for the staff uniform at a distance with ease. The man spared Mitch an apologetic smile and was about to continue on his way before Mitch intereupted him.  
"Um, excuse me, could you tell me where the cafeteria is? I really need a coffee"  
With another smile and a gesture down the hall ahead the nurse provided him with some directions.  
"You're on the right floor, head strait for a while, two lefts and then a right, it will be signed and it's an open enough area, so easy to see. There's a waiting room really close so you should have no trouble"  
Mitch nodded politely, smiling in thanks.  
"Thankyou, have a great day"  
The nurse dipped his head again and slipped off, continuing to scrawl down on his notepad once more.  
With a steady, slightly determined looking pace Mitch set off in the direction of the cafeteria in order to fulfill his caffeine needs, slipping past many very sanitary looking (and smelling) rooms.  
He spotted the waiting room the the nurse had described, and was glancing at the magazines stacked on the small table in the middle of the room when he heard a faint complaint coming from one of the hospital rooms nearby. A quick look around the waiting room and there was no one around, not even a staff member lingering near what looked like an office. Again there was a mumbly voice, Mitch vaugley making out the word 'help' from the room next door.  
Curiosity certainly got the best of him and he peeked into the room where the groaning was coming from, not seeing any other paitents or staff in the room either. Having moved a little closer to the doorway he could make out the mumbles a little more clearly.  
"Nurse..... Nurse pleasee help...-"  
The speech was slurred and slow, clearly whoever was talking was not in their right mind, or completley high on medication- perhaps both. Another glance to make sure there really was no one around, as playing Good Samaritan wasn't exactly Mitch's forte.  
Unfourtunatley there was no one else around (most likely due to the early hour) and he was going to have to investigate, so much for coffee.  
Slowly Mitch approached, the groaning man was reaching for something with one of his arms- on the floor lay a remote, presumably the one that is used to call the nurses when you need them.  
"Err.. Do you need some help?"  
Instanly the man shifts in his place, head turning groggily to look up at Mitch, his face lighting up with a smile. He was very handsome to say the least, despite the somewhat dopey expression he currently wore. Messy blonde hair stuck out at a few odd angles, a day's worth of stubble gracing his structured jawline. Most striking were his bright blue eyes that we're currently fixed on Mitch with great intensity.  
"The.. The doctor-... I.. I told him to send me a cute nurse but I didn't think I would get an angel...."  
A stunned expression graced Mitch's features as he looked intently at the man again- he breifley regretted his outfit choice and let out a soft sigh, making note of the documents clipped at the end of the hospital bed he was lying in.  
Scott. His name was Scott.  
"Uh- thanks I guess- you dropped this?"  
Mitch leaned down and picked up the remote scott had dropped and handed it to him, the blonde reaching out to take it with his good arm, the other plastered in a cast.  
"Mm don't need it anymore sweetheart, you're right here for me"  
Mitch felt his face heating up, being hit on by a dopey but attractive guy at the hospital certainly wasn't on his agenda for today, but perhaps he could make some allowances- He did sound so sincere after all.  
"What is it that you needed... Scott..?"  
A sweet sounding chuckle slipped from Scotts lips and he gestured at the bedside table with his good arm.  
"I was wondering if this gorgeous boy I'm looking at could pass me some water... I'm parched"  
Another giggle made it's way out from Scotts mouth as he saw Mitch's face redden, but soon his concentration was moved to holding his cup of water steady enough for him to sip from after Mitch handed it over willingly.  
"Mm is my beatiful nurse going to tell me his name, so I can thank him? I'm positive you just saved my life..."  
Mitch reached over to steady Scotts hand so the water didn't spill as he placed the half empty cup back on the closer bedside table.  
"Um well I'm actually not a nur-"  
A closer inspection of Scotts vacant, yet also seemingly love struck expression determined that it was useless to convince him he wasn't a nurse at this point.  
"My names Mitch.."  
Scott flashed him another dazzling grin and licked his lips.  
"Mm thank you Mitchy.... You're so gorgeous...."  
Mitch was struggling with his composure, flushed and trying to glance away from the vibrant blue eyes that were fixated on him.  
"That's- um, thanks..-"  
Now Scotts hand was reaching out again, but this time he was eager to take Mitch's hand in his own, pulling it in close and kissing the back of it tenderly, with a bit of a flourish.  
"You're so pretty... I really want to kiss you...."  
Mitch raised an eyebrow and kept his glance away while Scott kissed his hand, quite embarrassed.  
"You just kissed me then... That's plenty.."  
The blonde took his attention away from Mitch's hand (Wich he was still holding rather firmly) to look up at him longingly.  
"Then you should kiss me... You should kiss it all better for me..."  
With another dumb grin and a soft chuckle, scott squeezes Mitch's hand more. Mitch is about to speak but he is cut off.  
"Please kiss it better... I'll take you out for coffee, I promise.."  
There was a moment of silence before Scott started mumbling quietly about how lucky he was to get such a cute nurse, all the while holding his hand firm and squeezing it gently from time to time- Mitch was yet to reply, mostly just taking in everything that was unfolding before him. It was rather adorable to listen to scott rambling about how amazing Mitch was to look at, among other things.  
"Please come to my house- or please call me... You are so pretty...."  
Scott still hadn't taken his eyes off Mitch, and a few moments later he was reciting his phone number in the hopes of getting Mitch's in turn. After some effort, Mitch freed his hand from Scotts grasp and added Scott as a contact- just in case. It didn't stop there, soon Mitch had his Adress jotted down in his phone, Scott continuing to make promises of taking Mitch out for coffee, or kissing him all over, mostly the latter. After letting him ramble for just a bit longer Mitch cleared his throat.  
"Look.. Take me out for coffee, and then we can consider the kissing... Coffee first, Scott"  
Another spacey grin and a triumphant flick of his hair, Scott reached up for Mitch's cheek, cupping it and chuckling.  
"Good, because I'm in love with you Mitchy"  
Nervously Mitch bit his lip, exhaling softly.  
"Alright well um- on that note perhaps I'll be on my way-"  
Before Mitch could back off and break contact with the drugged up Scott, a staff member enters the room to spy the tender contact between the two. Mitch figures she must be the actual nurse that was meant to come and attend to Scott, but she was far too late for that now.  
"Oh hello- you must be Scotts boyfriend. He was carrying on about a cute boy not that long ago, but he's pretty out of it and we couldn't make any sense of what he was saying. Guess he must of meant you. I'm Chelsea"  
Things have just gone from 0 to 100 really quick in the last minute, and it is only getting worse by the second. There is no way he can tell this woman he's never seen Scott in his life- how will he explain their current tender embrace, or the way Scott is looking at him with hearts in his eyes, or the fact that he was even in this room to begin with.  
"Hey-... I'm Mitch"  
Chelsea comes up close and smiles in a friendly manner and shakes Mitch's hand.  
"You're a lucky guy Scott, your boyfriend must be pretty forgiving to be visiting you nice and early, especially after all the *fun* you had last night"  
She placed an extra emphasis on the word fun and chuckled to herself. Scott was bareley paying attention to her, and Mitch was sure he handn't noticed she was even in the room. A few seconds and Scott lulls his head in Chelsea's direction and gestures to Mitch.  
"I am in love with him"  
The (real) nurse is opening her clipboard now to tick off a few things, letting out a giggle and turning to speak to Mitch.  
"At least his honest, eh? Not hiding a thing"  
Mitch is simply red and wondering how the hell he ended up in this situation, nodding in agreement to humour her.  
"Oh yeah, haha"  
With no clue what to say, Mitch fumbles a little with his hands, watching Chelsea pull out a slightly stiffer peice of card from the clipboard, handing it to Mitch. Chelsea explains that this is today's menu, and it would be easier for the staff if Mitch was to choose the meals Scott could have for the day, rather than getting an answer out of the poor drugged up blonde himself. There's a gentle tug on Mitch's shirt.  
"Hey Mitch sweetie, I want to marry you.."  
Trying not to break the facade, Mitch offeres and awkward smile and pats Scotts hand gently, forcing out a chuckle.  
"Oh, yes of course Scott..."  
Chelsea is amused and starts to point out what's on the menu, explaining if something is gluten free or not.  
This is awkward- Mitch has no fucking clue what Scott would like to eat, and he skims his gaze over the stupidly wide grin Scott has. Biting the bullet and resisting to roll his eyes, Mitch takes a cautious seat next to Scott on the bed and holds up the menu for him to see. Chelsea is still looming over, needing to collect the card back after they had made their selection. She doesn't look phased, rather she looks like she's trying to hold in a giggle that's nearly on it's way out. Mitch soon realises why- Scott was not paying any attention to the menu at all, instead he was working his good right arm around Mitch's waist, and pulling him closer against his chest. Despite the drugs in his system Scott was still quite strong, and it was easy for him to pulled Mitch's back flush with his bare chest (God knows where his medical robe was). Mitch wriggled a bit uncomfortably in his hold and tried to clear his throat again, gesturing to the menu once more.  
"Hey- Scott dear we have to choose some food now"  
Scotts attention was all on Mitch though, even with just one arm around him he was held fast, but not tight. Mitch felt soft kisses being pressed to the back of his neck and shoulder, and he had to resist the urge to shudder- if only he had chosen to sit on Scotts other side with his presumably broken arm.  
"Mitch, you're so beautiful... I love you.." The words were almost mumbled against his neck, his strong arm giving his waist an affectionate squeeze.  
"Oi, that's enough Scott, look at this"  
Mitch shifted in place to be facing him more or less, holding up the card.  
"Look at this, what would you like for lunch? There's chicken Kiev or lasagne? Choose one"  
Scott takes a second to shift his attention from Mitch's face to the menu, but the words are too fine for him to bother reading. He listens to the options Mitch gives him.  
"Get me the chicken Mitchy.. Chicken"  
Mitch ticks off the little box with a pen Chelsea provided.  
"And for after lunch will it be jelly or chocolate mousse?"  
Scott is faster to answer this time.  
"Mousse please darling..."  
Mitch tries not to roll his eyes.  
"Now there's dinner, do you want tomato soup or potato soup?"  
"Tomato"  
Okay, last question now.  
"The last one is what flavour of ice cream would you like? Chocolate vanilla or strawberry?"  
Scott licks his lips and grins at Mitch again, trying to pull Mitch in close again, but is having a little more trouble now that Mitch has shifted a bit.  
"You're seducing me with ice cream Mitch, and it's really working you know"  
Okay, now Mitch rolls his eyes, and points at the card again.  
"Just pick a flavour Scott, that's what we're here for"  
"Chocolate please baby..."  
Scotts hand was edging up mitch's back to wind into his hair while the last box was ticked off, Mitch hurriedly handed the card back to the nurse. With a little protest from Scott, Mitch pulls away from his grasp to stand up and a little further from the bed, just out of reach. Biting his lips a little, Mitch looked Scott over once more before approaching the nurse. She thought Mitch was his boyfriend, so it shouldn't be too hard to get some infomation out of her right? Hopefully this didn't violate any privacy shit.  
"Hey Chelsea... He seems okay, but well... He hasn't told me anything about last night... Would you... Be able to give me a rundown?"  
Chelsea seemed more than happy to answer.  
"Oh he'll be perfectly fine in a week or two. He had a bit of a wild night with his friends, ended up breaking his forearm with a fall. We had a student nurse in charge of his medication, Wich was fine, but he must have forgotten to think about how it would mix with his hangover in the morning.... Hence why he is, well, as high as a kite."  
Mitch just nodded slowly and flushed a little at the dumb grin Scott was giving him.  
"When will he be discharged?"  
Chelsea checks her paperwork.  
"He'll be good to go this afternoon when the medication wears off, no need to worry"  
Mitch nods and looks at Scott again, whom is just staring at Mitch with an expression of utmost adoration, and gives Mitch a shy wave when he looks over, casing him to flush.  
"Thanks Chelsea.. Hopefully he enjoys his meals I guess"  
She dips her head and smiles.  
"I'm sure he will. Although I feel like he's a bit more enamoured with your company over anything else... You're the first to get something out of him that makes sense."  
She chuckles and folds up her clipboard. Mitch is a little unsure of what to say- he can't exactly admit to being a stranger now, after having a bit of a pry.  
"I guess I'm just lucky then"  
Mitch smiles at her rather genuinley, and she laughs softly, letting out a breath and staring at Scott for a second.  
"I'll say. He's certainly a looker, that's for sure"  
"..are you even allowed to say that?"  
She laughs again, and smiles.  
"Probably not, but to hell with it. My shift is almost over and I'm quite tired... Thanks for getting his meal preferences, that was my last task"  
Mitch offers her a sympathetic smile, she probably worked with him all night.  
"It was a pleasure... Really"  
Moments later she shuffled out of the room and Scott is reaching out for Mitch's hand again.  
"Mitch sweetie.... You're not going are you? You should stay with me... I want to get to know you..."  
Mitch took a slight step back.  
"Scott I really need to get a coffee..."  
"Come back once you got it okay? Please? You're really pretty... I want to keep looking at you..."  
Suppressing a groan Mitch thought it over, and then sighed.  
"Maybe. But I'm not staying in the hospital all day... I've got some shit to do to day"  
Scott gives him another silly grin.  
"Please be quick my Angel... I'm going to miss you..."  
What a fucking dope.

Outside the room things have gotten a bit more busy, now that it wasn't so early in the morning. The waiting room has filled up a little, and Mitch quietly hopes that none of the paitents have been overhearing the things Scott had been telling him. The cafeteria, Wich he finally finds is bustling with morning activity, and more than a few people bump into Mitch on the way to the counter. Fucking rude. Quickly Mitch places his order and it takes a minute or two for the barista to churn out the hot drink, wich he takes with a quick thank you. He takes a seat that is further away from all the bustle of the cafeteria and sips at his drink, his mind wandering to how Kirstie was doing, hoping that the procedure would be without complications. He let out a sigh as he then recalled Scott, and how he told the man he might return once he had his hot drink. Unbelievably he was considering going back. The nurse wasn't wrong, he was very handsome, and it was quite adorable to be at the receiving end of all his affections, but there's no way of telling there was potential with him- for all Mitch knew he could be married with kids or something and the drugs were just bringing out his deepest desires- he didn't see a ring though, so here's to hoping.  
After a few moments of inner turmoil Mitch stands with a sigh and finds himself treading back to the room where Scott was, coffee in hand.  
Scotts face is as bright as the sun when he sees Mitch, letting out a delighted gasp.  
"Beautiful Mitch has come back to me! This is the best day of my life!"  
Mitch can already feel his face heating up again and his heart aching as he pulls up a spare chair in the room and takes a seat on it next to Scotts bed.  
"So, how does my beautiful man take his coffee? I need to remember you know"  
Scott taps his own temple with his pointing finger, smirking a little. Mitch grips the warm take away cup with both of his hands, meeting his blue eyes.  
"It's a soy latte.. Two sugars"  
Mitch can see the gears in Scotts head turning as the blonde commits it to memory, like this infomation might save his life one day.  
"Mm.. Sweet, just like you"  
Embarrassed, Mitch cups the side of his own face with one of his hands, averting his eyes from Scott's intense look of adoration. Moments later he feels another hand on the side of his face, and Scott is tenderly carressing his jawline once again.  
"Wow.... I really want to touch all of you Mitch... You're so pretty..."  
It's hard not to spill his coffee, and Mitch looks at Scott once more.  
"Can we please save that for *after* we go out for coffee? I don't know you, remember"  
Scott laughs, it's warm and very nice to hear.  
"What do you mean! We met before, you're my beautiful nurse, and I'm in love with you.."  
Mitch's face heats further and he gently takes Scott's hand into one of his own in order to remove it from the side of his face, the excessive contact might drive him crazy. Scott drags his gaze down to where Mitch was now holding his hand, grins groggily and then gives it a tight squeeze, incredibly pleased with himself now that he was holding hands with Mitch.  
"Let's just begin with coffee... Maybe"  
Scott has probably forgotten where the conversation was even supposed to be.  
"..I love you Mitch..."  
Again with the confessions of love. How is Mitch even supposed to reply to this? He settles for giving Scotts hand a soft squeeze.  
"That's very sweet of you Scott"  
The blonde is licking his lips and lulling his head again, looking a little more out of it than he was before. Perhaps he is getting tired. Another woman enters the room, she's dressed in staff clothing, but it looks a little less medical than what the nurses wear. She is pushing a trolley of sorts that is stacked with neatly packed plastic containers. Mitch checks the time on his watch, it reads 8:00 in the morning. Perhaps this is breakfast. The lady comes in with one of the little trays, and Mitch's suspicions are confirmed. Neatly packed peices of toast, with various spreads for Scott to choose from, as well as a packet of cereal and a milk carton are all contained in a plastic case. She adjusts the bed and swings the small, table like bench forward for Scott, before setting the case down on it.  
"Breakfast. You know to call for a nurse if you need anything else"  
Scott now only notices someone who isn't Mitch in the room, and Mitch is finally releived to have someone not think he was a nurse himself.  
"Mm thanks.."  
Sounds Scotts voice, looking at the container. He reluctantly lets go of Mitch's hand, and uses his good arm to start trying to work the lid off, but it's clearly a struggle for him. It would probably be difficult to acheive with just one hand, but considering Scott was quite doped up, as well as getting tired, he was going to *need* the help.  
"Here... I'll open it for you Scott..."  
Mitch reaches forward and clicks off the lid, placing it aside. With a soft sigh he looks at the contents and comes to the conclusion he's going to need a lot more help. He'll be able to eat the toast perfectly fine with one hand, but he won't be able to spread it. Mitch will also have to prepare the cereal for him as well- for the first time he's kinda glad he was there with Scott, it would have been very troublesome for him to struggle with this by himself.  
"Mitchy.... You're the best nurse I've ever had..."  
Mitch chuckles and starts buttering the bread- he may as well. He holds up firstly a packet of jam and then the peanut butter, Scott gestures to the jam decidingly.  
"Alright then. Jam it is"  
Mitch finishes with the toast and hands it to Scott, who starts eating it haplily, but Mitch can tell where his thoughts really are. Now Mitch opens the small carton of milk and combines it with the cerial in the cute little bowl provided, and folds out the spoon for him. Scott must have been rather hungry because the toast is gone, and now he is eyeing off the cereal.  
"Mm can my pretty nurse feed me?"  
Mitch sighs, and chuckles again, shaking his head lightly.  
"Scott, this might come as a bit of a surprise to you, but I'm not actually a nurse.. I don't work here... I was just dropping my friend off for a day procedure"  
Scott's expression changes a few times in the next few seconds. First it's confusion, then surprise, and then outright disbeleif.  
"Nooo waayyy...."  
The words are long and drawn out, he stares down at the cereal for a second and then back up at Mitch.  
"So are you still going to help me eat still? Nurse or not?"  
That's a fair question- Mitch considered his options, but to be fair, he's in far too deep to refuse him now.  
"Finee... I'll do it.. But this isn't something I usually make a habit of, just so you know"  
Scott smirks at him, his best attempt at seduction before opening his mouth for the spoon, eating each mouthful slowly. He chuckles softly in between each, never breaking eye contact with Mitch.  
"What's so funny?"  
Scott chews the cereal carefully.  
"A pretty boy is feeding me and he doesn't even have to... I thought he would have left by now"  
Mitch rolled his eyes and tutted under his breath.  
"Well I'm not completley heartless... You need the help, to say the least"  
Scott just chuckled again and ate up the last mouthful, licking a crum from the corner of his mouth before cracking another grin.  
"I love you Mitch..."  
Mitch smiles back amusedly and packs up the container, disposing of all the rubbish, before running a hand through his own hair.  
"You're sweet, I'll give you that at least.."  
Mitch earned yet another squinty grin from Scott and soon the blonde yawned, stretching out his good arm.  
"You're getting tired. Perhaps you should rest. I should get going..."  
Scott shook his head quickly, and looked up at Mitch, hopeful.  
"Kiss first?"  
Smirking, Scott stared up at Mitch intently and tapped his own lips, before licking them.  
"I'd like to be able to tell my friends I kissed an Angel, ya know?"  
A clumsy wink followed.  
Mitch chewed his lips for a second, rolling his eyes and leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
"Coffee first. You promised. Now get to sleep big boy"  
Scott chuckled and savoured the moment, taking the chance to comb his fingers through Mitch's hair again.  
"I hope I'm lucky enough to see you again..."  
He really was getting tired, Mitch chuckled and pulled away from him.  
"Sure, me too... Scott"  
Mitch had finished his coffee and stood, placing the chair back to its original spot and turning to place the cup in the trash. He brushed himself off and bent over to stuff the paper cup into the small bin, feeling a hand grasp his ass. Not needing to even look at the culprit, he spoke.  
"Go to sleep Scott, hands off the merchandise please"  
Luckily enough, Scott was just about asleep.  
"See you around baby, I love youuu"  
Mitch exchanged one last flushed look with Scotts enamoured one, sighing and finally leaving the room.  
God this was going to be a story and a half to tell Kirstie.

After finally leaving the hospital, the day played out fairly normally. Getting lunch, a little bit of shopping, heading home to change in order to pick up Kirstie from the hospital.  
It was much later that afternoon when he had returned to the hospital (in different clothing, thank god)  
He was able to meet with her just fine. Looking at the few peices of gauze in her mouth he guessed it might have been something dental, but he could be wrong, who knows. She was well composed, so there must not have been a lot of medication given to her, but just enough for her to be unable to drive herself. They chatted for a little while and Mitch considered the morning he had in the hospital.  
"Kirstie- I've gotta use the bathroom, I'll be right back"  
Mitch did have a bathroom break, but mostly that was a cover up. He sauntered past the room Scott was in earlier, to see it was empty. He must have been discharged earlier, like the nurse said.  
Ahwell, it was worth a shot at least.  
He returned to Kirstie after a minute or two, and walked her to the car, chatting happily.  
"God, you would not beleive what happened to me today"  
Kirstie took her seat next to Mitch as he started up the car. Soon they were driving out of the car park and away from the hospital.  
"Yeah? You gonna spill?"  
Mitch laughed.  
"I had this guy who was doped off his face hit on me this morning. Like, really hit on me"  
Kirstie let out a laugh and smiled.  
"He thought I was a nurse because of my outfit, can you beleive that?"  
She kept chuckling, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.  
"So that's why you changed. Funny"  
Mitch rolled his eyes as he pulled up at a red light.  
"Ha ha, yes, that's why. He was pretty hot though, I didn't entirely mind to be honest"  
Kirstie was greatly amused.  
"Did you get his number? Maybe there's some potential there"  
Mitch huffed bemusedly.  
"Oh I got a lot more than his number. As for potential... I'll see. He was as high as a fucking kite, so who knows if he'll even remember me"  
She pulled out her phone to check what was going on online.  
"You know what he was in for? Not judging or anything, just, you know... I want you to choose a perfect specimen, so to speak"  
Mitch laughed as he thought it over.  
"He was partying last night, got pretty drunk and fell over. He was in for a broken arm"  
Kirstie laughed a bit, before pausing in thought and shaking her head dismissively.  
"Oh, that's funny. How the hell did you find that out? Did he tell you?"  
Mitch shook his head.  
"No, the actual nurse did..."  
He cleared his throat for a second.  
"She thought that I was his boyfriend"  
Kirstie laughed loudly at that.  
"Why the hell did she think that?"  
Mitch shrugged.  
"He was being touchy, it was an honest mistake. Anyway, I just asked and she spilled the beans"  
Kirstie shook her head and was quite giggly.  
"God Mitch, pulling the moves on a man with a broken arm"  
She tutted at him in an exaggerated manner.  
"I was *not* pulling any moves on him, at all, I swear"  
"I have my doubts Mitch, I honestly do"  
Mitch rolls his eyes again.  
"Oh keep them to yourself then, it's the truth. Anyway, we're about to pull up at yours"  
Kirstie gathered her things together and slipped out of the car as Mitch pulled up and they waved goodbyes to eachother.  
What a day.

 

It's three days later and Mitch doesn't have a fucking clue what the hell he is doing. He's made sure to pretty himself up niceley, wearing quite a nice outfit today. Pants that leave nothing to the imagination, and a loose white tee shirt that hangs low, leaving most of his shoulders and collar exposed. A choker hugs his neck tightly, he made sure not to buckle it too tightly, but he can really feel it as he swallows hard. A shaky hand hesitates an inch away from Scotts door, thoughts clouding his mind, rushing around a million miles an hour. What if he's not home? What if he is busy? Maybe he has friends over? Or what if he's given Mitch the wrong Adress entirely in his druggy haze- there's so many ways this could go sour. Still, coffee is always a good motivator, perhaps Mitch still has a chance.  
He exhales and knocks firmly on the door, steeling himself for whoever might answer (although Mitch really hoped it would be Scott).  
There was a slight fumbling coming from inside the room, and a little bit of mumbling- the voice sounded familiar at least.  
The door swings open and Mitch is greeted with fucking eye candy.  
Scott is tall- much taller than he had expected. Broad and wearing a shirt that hugged his muscular torso tightly. Mitch also made note of the tattoo on his shoulder, he hadn't noticed that little tidbit in the hospital, nor did he notice exactly how defined his face was. He was groomed a little better and his hair was styled nicley, sweeping back across his scalp. Mitch spent a few moments raking his gaze up and down Scott, and it was very clear Scott was doing the same. The cast on Scotts arm was still there, it looks like it had set a little more than when they first met.  
Scott spoke before Mitch- they'd spent a few too many moments staring, and Scotts face was flushing a little.  
"Um, I..- Can I help you?"  
Mitch almost panicked on the spot, of fucking course, Scott doesn't remember a thing! Mitch can hardly be surprised, but he hadn't accounted for this scenario.  
"Oh god- um, sorry for the sudden intrusion-... But we met a few days ago.."  
Scotts jaw dropped a little, Mitch isn't blind- he can tell Scott is simply feasting on him with his eyes.  
"W-we've met? I-... I'm really sorry, you do look kind of familiar, but I can't... Place you"  
Mitch flushed a fair bit, flicking his fringe out of his face shyly with one of his hands.  
"My names Mitch- it's a funny story really, we met in hospital, after you had broken your arm"  
The shorter gestured to the cast.  
"Mitch..."  
Scott was tasting the name, deciding to lean against the door a little more casually.  
"You'll have to forgive me... I don't actually remember a lot from when I was hospital but um- you're at my house now so there must be a good story to say the least?"  
Mitch chuckled sweetly, and then heard Scott swallow hard, fidgeting in place thanks to the delightful sound.  
"Please, come on inside"  
Moving to the side, Scott ushered him in, closing the door behind them both and walked him into the lounge.  
"Thankyou... And yes, there's a story and a half, I can assure you"  
They were both seated on Scotts sofa and sipping hot drinks in no time, and Mitch was more than happy to recount the hospital fiasco, Scott was mortified.  
Everytime Scott thought that it couldn't get worse it did, and Mitch soon warmed up to him enough to find it quite funny, explaining the occurances with a lot of enthusiasm.  
Scott had his face in his hands, red as a tomato, shaking his head with every new sentince that came out of Mitch's mouth. The shorter made sure to place extra emphasis on the part where the nurse thought Mitch was his boyfriend- hence why he knew about the broken arm.  
"Oh my god... I'm such an idiot... I'm so sorry Mitch, that must have been so embarrassing"  
Mitch shrugged a little.  
"Being hit on isn't an unusual occurance for me, but I mean, you sure made it interesting"  
He added a light chuckle to the end of the sentince.  
"Well um- is there any way I can make this up to you? It sounds like you helped me out a fair bit while I was off my face"  
Mitch flushed quite a lot and offered a shy smile.  
"Well, if I recall, the deal was a coffee date? What do you say?"  
Scott met his gaze and was flushed.  
"You're seriously inclined to go out with me? After all the dumb things I said?"  
The shorter shrugged a little and offered a shy smile, flushing a bit.  
"Under the assumption everything you said was true, then of course, I'm willing to give it a shot"  
Scott went a little redder and bit his lip.  
"I'll admit that it might have been rather forward of me, but I certainly wasn't lying- I mean, god.. just look at you"  
Mitch chuckled once again and fluttered his lashes a little, before looking up at Scott again, biting his lip gently.  
"Not too bad yourself, Scott"  
Their gazes met for a few moments and they both flushed, Mitch's eyes slowly closing, as he leaned in for a gentle kiss, Scott leaning in to follow suit. Their lips almost touched, they could feel eachother's soft breathing and Scott halted.  
"I made a promise... Coffee first"  
Mitch's eyes opened when Scott spoke and he could help but crack a sweet smile and giggle.  
"You're such a gentleman. Let's go then"  
Scott didn't hesitate to entwine his fingers with Mitch's this time, smiling happily as he did so. They both stood and the taller lead Mitch to a room so he could put on his shoes. Mitch was taken a little back by what he saw.  
"That's a lot of music equipment... Do... Do you sing?"  
Scott nodded a little as he kneeled down to do up his shoelaces.  
"Oh yeah, just a bit of a hobby of mine, it'd be nice to make something of it one day though"  
Mitch waited for him to stand and then they headed out the doorway.  
"Mm I know what you mean, it can be hard to make a name for yourself"  
Scott didn't hesitate in taking Mitch's hand after he locked the door behind them and started for the nearest cafe.  
"You sound like you know what you're talking about... Do you sing too?"  
Mitch smiles at him, having to exert himself a little to match Scotts walking pace, curse his short legs.  
"Mm yeah, my friends say I can hold a tune. Not that I care particularly for bragging"  
"I'd like to hear you sometime, I'm sure you have a great voice"  
Scott smiled down at him kindly and pushed open the door of the cafe.  
"Mm likewise Scott, I'd like to hear you too"  
Mitch slipped inside the building while Scott held the door open, and took in a deep breath of coffee aroma, sighing happily.  
"Now, what would you like Mitch?"  
They both approached the counter and Scott was already fishing out his wallet to take care of it.  
"I'll take a soy Latte, two sugars"  
"And I'll have a mocha please"  
Mitch smirked up at him, chuckling.  
"A chocolate fan are we?"  
Scott slinked a hand around Mitch's waist.  
"Couldn't live without it.."  
To Scotts embarrassment Mitch had to help him with his wallet due to the cast on his arm, but Mitch was happy to help, thanking him for the drink. They found a table and seated themselves while they waited for their drinks.  
"So, I'm eager to hear exactly how you broke your arm? I'm sure that the nurse wouldn't have told me everything"  
Scott laughed softly and fidgeted with his hands.  
"Well, I was at a friend's place, partying isn't unusual for me. I admit, I had had a few too many, and I was pretty drunk. Now my first problem, is that I can't dance very well- I certainly am trying to improve, but it's a fact that I'm not very skilled at it. My drunk self clearly isn't aware of my lack of dancing skill. Next thing I know I've been challenged to a dance battle.... This part is a little fuzzy, but I really went for it, from what I recall. Next thing I remember is pain in my arm, and being in the ambulance. Then I passed out. The story tells itself really"  
Mitch was laughing softly, playing with Scotts hands in his own.  
"It's kinda funny when you think about it, anyway, a cast is always a conversation starter. I promise that won't be the last time you tell that story"  
Scott nodded and squeezed Mitch's hands in turn, thanking the waitress that brought their drinks over.  
"I can beleive that"  
They both started to drink, sipping away happily, mostly gazing into eachothers eyes. It was very romantic, if Mitch did say so himself.  
Only a few more words of polite small talk were exchanged after their cups were emptied and the same waitress took the dishes.  
Mitch was getting slightly more eager to leave everytime his eyes met's Scotts, his grip tightening a little on his hand. Scott must have noticed, because he bit his lip before speaking.  
"Would... You like to come back to mine for a little while?"  
Mitch gave him a bit of a look, his eyelashes fluttering again against his pink cheeks.  
"I couldn't possibly decline.."

 

The door clicks shut behind the pair and they've made themselves comfortable on the couch in moments.  
Scott is seated, leaning against the back of the couch, welcoming Mitch into his lap. Their lips finally touch in a long awaited kiss, Scotts good hand slowly trailing up Mitch's back, underneath his loose shirt. He rubs up and down Mitch's spine gently, tasting Mitch's mouth with his own. The shorter's hands are cupping the sides of Scott's face, one soon weaving into his hair and the other slipping down to grip at a broad shoulder.  
There's no hesitation from either of them as Scott takes Mitch's bottom lip between his teeth, nipping it lightly. This earns him a soft moan, and Scott is only desperate for more, his hand coming up to cup the back of Mitch's head and deepen the kiss. Mitch's septum peircing brushes against Scott's skin, a cool contrast to the heat of Mitch's lips and tongue, and Scott is all the more eager to taste him further.  
Mitch breaks the kiss for a moment in order to pull his shirt off over his head, exposing his bare chest, the sight causing Scott to draw in a breath.  
Mitch tosses the shirt aside and licks his lips, the bulge that is now rubbing up against his ass is not going unnoticed.  
"Like what you see?"  
Scott is dissapointed he only has one hand he could use, because holy shit he wants to touch every inch of Mitch's body, desiring nothing more than to see him writhing in pleasure within the next few minutes.  
"I fucking love what I see Mitch.. Please consider this your last chance to decline me"  
Mitch shakes his head and lulls his hips forward, rubbing over Scott's growing erection.  
"There's no way that's happening Scotty..."  
Bareley suppressing a groan, Scotts hand moves quickly to Mitch's waist and grips tight, his own hips rolling up to feel the perfect curve of Mitch's ass against his contained cock- the pants needed to go. Mitch must have been thinking the same thing because he quickly brought both of his hands down to start undoing the buttons and zips at the front of his own jeans, licking his lips and clearly making a display of the action. Sliding his pants down his hips, Scott could clearly see Mitch's cock was swelling with interest within his breifs, the thin material only just shielding what Scott desperatley wanted to see.  
Resisting the urge to drool, Scott pulls Mitch into another deep kiss after his pants were removed and discarded, similarly to his top, his ass now even more of a tease with only the thin breifs hiding it. Still, Scott slips his hand down the back of the undergarment to grab Mitch's ass, moulding it as much as he possibly can with his only hand. Mitch is moaning now against Scotts lips- it seems all the attention is heading to his groin as his breifs are tenting nicely. Scott takes note of this and squeezes his ass a little harder, trailing little kisses down his neck untill he reaches the choker, and licks an experimental strip back up his neck. Another moan slips from Mitch's now free lips, and he tangles his hand further into Scotts hair, pulling it a little. Their hips are rolling together, and Mitch is quite fed up with the clothing Scott is still wearing, helping himself to removing Scott's shirt. He did notice Scotts torso in the hospital, but presented before him like this it was ten times better, firm, hot, and most importantly all his right now. Scott's lips were making their way down Mitch's chest, pausing for a very clear stop at his collarbone. The blonde's tongue rolled tenderly over the tattoo, before he placed a kiss onto it.  
"Is that in case you forget what it is?"  
Mitch chuckled and bit his lips, grinding his hips down with a little extra force this time.  
"No, it's to tell hot guys where to lick me"  
Scott couldn't help but chuckle as he obeyed, licking and kissing over his collar for a few more moments, his lone hand now slipping around to Mitch's front, inside his breifs. Mitch bucked into Scott's hand on purpose, and busied himself now with undoing Scott's jeans, working the buttons open with expert precision. Scott's mouth on his chest was hot and arousing, and he was almost losing himself by bucking into Scott's large hand. The taller wriggled free from his jeans when they were undone and Mitch giggled, drawing Scott's attention away from a pert nipple.  
"Leopard print... Nice"  
Scott flushed and gave the rosy bud and experimental nip, earning a sweet gasp.  
"Let's just say I wasn't planning on sleeping with a pretty boy today"  
Mitch hummed and pressed his ass firmly against the tight bulge, rubbing eagerly.  
"Good to see that plans can change Hm?"  
"God... You're way too fucking cute"  
A cheeky smirk followed by a quick kiss, and Mitch arches his back to put his chest on display again.  
"Mm get back to it Scotty, I want to see how good your cock feels in my ass already"  
There are no words Scott can muster up in response to such a demand, so he doesn't speak, he simply does. His teeth graze Mitch's nipples gently, one at a time, paying them equal amounts of attention with gentle sucks and licks, while his hand worked away gently tugging Mitch's cock. Mitch is mostly arching into every small attention, save for pulling Scott's hair on occasion or gyrating his hips against Scott's boner. He's exited to see what is hiding within Scott's breifs, so far he feels and looks fucking huge and the thought alone is enough to make Mitch salivate. With a little more rotation of his hips, the shorter's breifs slip down to his thighs and his cock springs free, beads of silky precome slicking up Scott's hand in the best of ways. Scott ceases kissing his chest for just a moment to admire Mitch, and thoughts of lapping up that glistening pre is all he can think of- god he just wants to make Mitch feel so good.  
Shifting breifly, Mitch is able to remove his breifs completley, tossing them aside, his bare ass rubbing right up against Scott's hard cock now, building up his own anticipation, he simply can't wait for Scott to be inside him, filling him to the brim. Scott's hand moves away from Mitch's dick, and there's a soft sigh of loss, but scott places an apologetic kiss to his lips.  
"Hop up Mitchy, I better get some condoms and lube"  
He gives Mitch's ass a gentle tap and the petite man slips off of his lap, spreading himself out on the sofa when Scott stands up. Scott isn't able to suppress the groan he makes when he drags his eyes over the gorgeous man lying on his couch, completley exposed to him save for the choker around his neck. Scott was not even realising he was massaging the bulge in his breifs as he stared.  
"Mm don't keep me waiting Scotty.. She's not a paitent girl.."  
Scott quickly gathered his thoughts and slipped off, collecting a condom and some lube faster than he had ever done before in his life.  
He returns to see Mitch still lying on his sofa- it wasn't a dream- and asks him to sit up. Mitch is completely compliant and shifts very quickly, not shy about his body in the slightest, everything is on display, and it's all for Scott. Said man kneels before him, settling between Mitch's legs, tapping his shin gently to Wich Mitch parts his legs obediently. Scott hadn't noticed before, but as he presses a wet kiss to his inner thigh, it becomes apparent that Mitch's legs are soft and hairless, and utterly perfect. A kiss turns into a dark mark after a few moments, and Mitch is moaning Scott's name, pulling his hair oh so eagerly. Peppering kisses up the remainder of his thigh, Scott pops the cap off the lube with his only hand and wets his fingers generously. Two fingers press firmly against Mitch's hole, and for a moment the gel is cold and unpleasant, but the sensation leaves when Scott's lips are on his cock, his hot, wet mouth simply amazing around him. Mitch bareley notices the intrusion a pair of fingers make because Scott's mouth is too fucking good- his tongue laves and laps around the head of his cock and his lips are dragging along the shaft, and God does Mitch voice his pleasures. Scott's name is like a mantra on his lips, Mitch can feel it everytime Scott flicks his tongue against the slit to collect the salty pre and greedily swallow it down. There's no holding back for Scott either now, worshipping Mitch's cute cock with his tongue while he presses a third finger inside him, easing him open with no trouble at all. His fingers work quickly, searching and rubbing inside Mitch, his ass so tight yet malleable, so good for fucking hard and deep. Scott presses his fingers a little deeper, earning a whimper from Mitch, and the blonde is quick to glance up at his flushed face with an apologetic look, kissing the head of his cock to convey the apology in full- it's worth it though, because now he has found Mitch's prostate, and he gives it a teasing prod with his fingers, making sure to keep an eye on Mitch's expression. Mitch lets out a loud cry and it's immidietley apparent that his prostate is intensely sensitive, as Mitch grabs the base of his cock hard and pulls Scott away to stop himself from coming then and there.  
Scott looks at him questioningly, licking his lips and resuming stretching him open.  
"You don't want to come?"  
Mitch is panting hard and shakes his head, sweat beading on his forehead.  
"There's no way I'm gonna come without your cock in me Scotty.. So hurry up"  
For a moment Scott considers that this could just be a dream, there's no way he's this lucky- but dream or not he's going to fuck the hell out of Mitch.  
Scott stands and Mitch awaits the moment of truth as the tall man before him pulls down his breifs and nearly throws them across the room, Scott's cock exceeds every expectation Mitch had and more, and it's clear that he absolutely *needs* it inside him.  
"I hope you're okay with riding me Mitch... I won't be able to do much more with this broke ass arm"  
Riding is more than okay for Mitch- in fact, it's the best way the squeeze that whole cock inside him, so he can feel Scott in his entirety fuck him into next week.  
The taller has barely rolled the condom over his cock and Mitch's ass is looming over, eager to take a seat. Slowly, Mitch eases himself down onto Scott, panting hard and stealing needy kisses while he adjusted, Scotts hand is resting on his hip and rubbing gentle circles into his side, and there's a look of concern crossing Scott's complexion when Mitch's face contorts with a little pain.  
"Mitchy- are you okay?"  
Mitch nods and takes a few breaths, continuing with a groan.  
"I'll be fine when your bigass cock is in me"  
Scott bites his lip and has to surrender complete controll to Mitch so as not to hurt him as he scatters gentle kisses over his neck and collar again, Mitch had such a delicate frame, it must be a big stretch for him.  
A satisfied sigh slips from Mitch's pretty mouth when he finally seated himself, and Scott just waits for him to make the first move, still holding and carressing his hip.  
The pace, is of course, slow at first, and God Mitch is tight, unbelievably so as he started to bounce in his place, and judging by the sounds Mitch is making it must be really fucking good for him. Scott flushes deep and watches Mitch's expression and body, tracing his ribs as he slowly started to rock his hips with a little more speed.  
Panting and rolling his hips, Mitch is testing out different angles, finding one that suits his needs best, rolling his hips in various ways to see if he could mess with Scott's expression even more. With a little more angle to the back Mitch lets out another loud cry, having found the perfect position- Scott's cock is grazing his prostate with every thrust, and even now Scott is bucking his hips in order to bring Mitch over the edge. With each thrust of their hips their bodies meet with a loud clap of flesh hitting flesh, Scott in his dazed state bringing his hand up Mitch's chest to twist and play with his nipples.  
There's no warning, only a breathy cry of Scott's name when Mitch comes, decorating their chests with the pearly Fluid. Scott is still thrusting into him deeply and is greatly pleased to see when the overstimulation kicks in, Mitch's body wracking with pleasure and he clings to Scott, mumbling his name in between laboured breaths.  
"M-Mitch-"  
There's no reply, simply a dazed look of acknowledgement from the shorter.  
"I wanna come on your face..-"  
Mitch licks his lips and nods, pulling himself off Scott with a moan and settles himself at Scott's knees in turn, occasional shudders of pleasure still running through him.  
Pulling off the condom, Scott starts to stroke himself quickly, a breathy groan escaping when Mitch tilts his head back a little, opening his mouth and offering his tongue, ready for whatever Scott was going to give him.  
With such a buildup, Scott is very close, and God he wishes he was able to cup Mitch's face while he stroked himself- maybe another time, he considers.  
"F-fuck- Mitchy-"  
Scott comes, and it's absoluptley gorgeous to watch. Mitch's face is decorated with cum in an instant, which clings to his cheeks and lips for a second before dripping down his complexion. His eyes slowly open and look up at Scott, gaze fixed on him as he licks his lips first, and then leans forward to flick his tongue across the tip of Scott's cock, before finally savouring the taste.  
Scott is simply panting, watching and groaning as he takes in the sight, now cupping Mitch's cheek in his hand, pulling him back up into his lap for a kiss. It's deep, tender, and lustful, tasting eachother once more, Mitch wrapping both his arms around Scott's shoulders and melting into his arms, rather exhausted now.  
Scott feels the same, glad he was able to brace himself against the sofa as they kissed, tangling themselves together for a well deserved make out.  
When they part for air, Scott notices the cum in Mitch's hair.  
"Mitchy.. How about we shower?"  
Mitch likes that idea very much, and would probably be quite uncomfortable if it wasn't Scott who was responsible.  
"Yes.... That sounds good" 

 

The hot water on his body is all Mitch needs right now, the dull ache of sex already settling in his lower body. He's glad his has Scott to lean against, conveniently their bodies fit together like jigsaw peices as Scott cradles Mitch's frame against his broad chest. The shower is comfortably large and the spray is wide enough for them both to be getting plenty of water, which is just what they need. It's a little noisy- Scott had to wrap his cast in a plastic bag before getting under the water, much to Mitch's amusement, and whenever his arm shifts under the water the sound fills the bathroom. Scott feels a little embarrassed, but Mitch doesn't mind. Now they have a chance to really see eachothers bodies, honest and bare- they firstly discuss all their tattoos, in between kisses, and Mitch can't help but point out that Scotts body is exactly what he wants, tall, strong and perfect. Scott is very flattered, also bringing up that Mitch's delicate frame is working for him in every way possible, he could never get sick of holding him close or kissing all over his body. Mitch is feeling great, everything has worked out with Scott better than he could have possibly planned for, and he's pretty sure Scott isn't dissapointed either- he hopes that this scenario becomes a lot more common occurance, perhaps, even a permanent one, although it really is too early to tell.  
Scott has lathered Mitch's back with a lovely smelling soap and started to scrub, being extra careful of his tender hips and lower back. Mitch can feel the care he is putting into it, it makes him flush a lot more than any sex they had did, something about the tenderness with which Scott rubs over him with is speaking volumes about how much he must already care.  
"That feels so nice Scotty..."  
This earns Mitch a gentle kiss to his neck from Scott, who is only too content with scrubbing his body. He moves to Mitch's chest now, cleaning away the aftermath of their intimacy, also scrubbing over the tattoos he had there, letting the sponge linger slightly.  
"Mm glad you like it... Feels good to take care of you.."  
Mitch leans in against Scott's body again, placing his head under Scott's chin affectionatley and brushing his lips against Scott's collar.  
"That's the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me.."  
Scott's arm tightens a little more around Mitch's waist.  
"You should prepare yourself to hear a lot more then.."  
Scott had leaned down a little to nibble the shell of Mitch's ear, and the shorter had wrapped his arms up around Scott's shoulders.  
"You're such a gentleman to me Scott"  
Scott ran his hand through Mitch's hair.  
"I promise that you deserve it"  
They kissed again, and held eachother flush, sweet and slow under the pour of the shower.  
A couple of minutes of tender kissing passed before Scott broke it off with a small smile and reached for a single, masculine looking bottle of a shampoo and conditioner mix, emptying some into his hand and washing his hair with not even half of the tenderness he scrubbed Mitch down with.  
He flicked his hair back and hummed once all the suds had been washed away, offering Mitch a smile.  
"Choose any shampoo or conditioner you like Mitchy, I'm going to get out now"  
Mitch nodded and saw Scott gesture to the rack in the shower, there were plenty of bottles to choose from.  
Scott slipped out from under the spray, wrapping a towel around his waist to dry off, smiling tenderly.  
His leaving gave Mitch an oppourtunity to wash his face down properly, as well as clean his hair thoroghly of all the remaining gunk. Overall it was very pleasant, Mitch enjoying his time in the nice shower when he hears a stereo come to life- perhaps from the kitchen.  
The music is good, despite being a little muffled, but Mitch can make out each of the songs just fine so he decides to sing along.  
It's mostly pop, and there's plenty of songs rolling through that suit Mitch's vocal range to a tee.  
Scott, being the gentleman he is, is busy swaying his hips to the music playing, putting together a plate of sweet snacks and pouring them champagne for when Mitch gets out of the shower. He finishes topping up his glass and sets the bottle aside, his attention being drawn to the bathroom. A sweet voice is lingering in the air and Scott can only assume it is Mitch- intrigued, he makes his way to the bathroom and waits outside the door for him to start singing.  
The next song starts to play, and Mitch's voice fills the bathroom once again, and it's simply heavenly.  
Scott is in awe, pressing his ear up against the bathroom door to listen closely, completley taken with the angelic tune that echoed throughout the house. His voice is beautifully high, sweet and enchanting, well controlled and he hits every note of the song dead on. Scott can't beleive what he is hearing, he really wasn't expecting something like this when Mitch said he could hold a tune. The taller simply can't help himself and opens the door, wich stops Mitch mid note.  
"Oh- Scotty- I'm sorry, I must be using too much water- I'll hop out now"  
Scott is shaking his head, smiling at him.  
"No, that's not it at all- I heard you singing- you're amazing!"  
Mitch is embarrassed now, turning off the shower with a flush and wrapping a towel around himself, giving Scott a shy smile.  
"I um, must have gotten a little carried away.. But Thankyou"  
Mitch comes over to Scott and smiles, looking up at him.  
"Where are my clothes Scotty?"  
Scott cups Mitch's face with his hand, smiling and rubbing his cheek with his thumb.  
"I gathered them up, in the lounge. Right this way"  
Scott takes his hand and leads him forward, escorting him to the neatly piled clothes on the sofa. The fire is lit, keeping the room nice and warm and Scott takes a seat. Mitch is more than happy to dress right there, feeling a swell of pride in his chest when Scott can't look away. He decides against putting on his pants, just like Scott he now wears only his shirt and his breifs, soon taking a seat next to him on the sofa and leaning his head in against his shoulder.  
"Mm Scotty"  
Scott wraps an arm around him, glancing down.  
"Yes Mitchy?"  
"I have a confession"  
"Mm?"  
"I... Really didn't think today would work out as well as it did... You're amazing Scott..."  
Scott gave his waist a squeeze and kissed his temple.  
"I didn't know I was such a smooth talker when high on medication, so there's that"  
Mitch laughs and they share a kiss, Scotts warm body cradling Mitch's close.  
"I have something for us, I'll be right back"  
It takes a few trips because of Scott's lack of hands, but he lays the plate of sweets on the coffee table and then returns with the wine, handing Mitch his glass.  
"Fuck you're good. This has been the best day ever, Thankyou Scotty"  
Scott is a little chuffed with himself, sipping his own glass.  
"It's the least I could do. You never had to actually pay me a visit, so I owe it all to you"  
Mitch sips his glass and leans in further, nuzzling his head in under Scotts chin.  
"Scotty"  
Scott's plastered hand is on Mitch's thigh and squeezing it as best his can, also sipping from his glass.  
"Mitchy?"  
Mitch is a little hesitant to speak, but lets out a breath and relaxes himself.  
"Let's make this a thing... And, if that works, then let's make *us* a thing..."  
Scott rests his lips against Mitch's forehead and gently squeezes him.  
"I couldn't have put it better myself"  
As the day carries on, they finish the champagne between them and pick out the best chocolates to share from the plate Scott had prepared.  
Drunk, sated, and possibly in love, the pair share a night neither of them will easily forget.  
Mitch knows it will not be the last. 

 

-Christmas morning, 3 years later-

There's a tangle of limbs on the cozy queen size bed, a slight shuffling of the doona as Scott sits himself up. Mitch is still asleep, curled as close as possible to Scott, who is gently running his fingers through his hair. It's shorter now, but Scott likes it a lot, he's very fond of admiring him in the morning like this. He gently cups Mitch's ass, giving it a soft squeeze, watching him stirr, but it's evident Mitch wants to sleep more so Scott stops there. Placing a kiss to Mitch's temple Scott gets up, intending to surprise his gorgeous boyfriend with a Christmas breakfast.  
He tucks the doona over Mitch's exposed body so he doesn't get cold in the snowy morning, before slipping out to the kitchen.  
Mitch had moved in just over a year ago and life couldn't be better for either of them.  
Scott opened the kitchen cuboard and glanced over the contents, thinking about what he should make. He decided on pancakes and set about making them, hoping Mitch would sleep in enough for it to be a surprise for him.  
Luckily he did, Scott having enough time to serve up a large pile in order for them to both help themselves, and Mitch stumbled out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
"Mm merry Christmas Scotty..."  
Scott paused to welcome him into his arms- Mitch had put on some breifs, but was wearing nothing more.  
"Merry Christmas Mitchy... I've made pancakes for us"  
Mitch beamed and glanced over the bench that had everything there.  
"Mm you're the best"  
They hugged for a moment more, Scott serving the last pancake before turning off the stove and preparing himself a plate. Mitch sat up and ate at the bench, Scott joining him in the next seat.  
"Once we've eaten, we can do presents.. Then it's off to Kirstie's for lunch"  
Scott nodded, enjoying the meal and exchanging a few amarous glances with Mitch, humming. He could tell Mitch was busting his guts in order to open the multiple gifts Scott had gotten for him, and Scott was ready to admit he was eyeing off the vast pile with his own name on them.  
Perhaps that was the reason Mitch had chosen such a small portion- he was very eager for the gifts.  
"Mm I'm done Scotty, hurry up you slowpoke"  
Scott laughed and made an amused expression.  
"Maybe I should get a second helping, just to make you wait that bit longer"  
Mitch mocked offence.  
"So mean Scotty, remember what I said about keeping your lady waiting"  
Scott pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.  
"Don't worry baby, I'm eager for presents too. Lets just do the dishes later, it's Christmas"  
Mitch was giddy with exitement, lacing his fingers with Scott's and leading him to the lounge room where their large tree stood, the ornaments and lights decorating it and glistening niceley. Underneath the greenery was piled with presents, wrapped with increasingly fancier paper- it was easier to tell their gifts apart, Mitch had a way with wrapping while Scott did not.  
"Mm you can open the first one Mitchy, here... I've been waiting the longest to give you this"  
Scott hands him a large wrapped box, wich Mitch shakes exitedly.  
"Ooh I wonder!"  
Scott is grinning, he knows exactly how much Mitch will like this gift, he had it stashed away for months.  
Mitch rips open the paper and lets out a small shreik of delight.  
He hasn't even opened the box but the top reads Gucci and it's telltale shoebox shape. Scotts mouth curves into a smirk.  
"No fucking way! Scotty you gorgeous man!"  
Mitch opens it up and yes, boots. High and chunky, black with rhinestones galore, and the shorter is simply beside himself, Scott is only too proud of himself.  
"Knew you would like them, snatched them up right away. They're limited edition"  
Scott finds himself in Mitch's arms and being hugged tight, for a small man he had a fairly crushing hug when he needed. Even though he's only in his breifs he slips his feet into the shoes and stands tall, grinning wide. Scott looks up at him and chuckles.  
"Mm that's a view I'd like to be greeted with any day.."  
Mitch licks his lips and stretches his legs with emphasis.  
"Mm you shall, my Scotty"  
Scott chuckles and kisses Mitch's thigh gently before the shorter takes his seat back, not removing the shoes- if anything he strikes a pose to show them off all the more.  
Now Mitch hands Scott a wrapped gift, it's large and soft when Scott takes it and he's not even going to make mention of the bright pink wrapping paper.  
"Hurry up and open it!"  
As instructed, Scott rips into the paper and gasps when the contents is revealed.  
"Mitchy! You remembered!!"  
It was an expensive hoodie Scott had pointed out to him a long while back, but he'd left his wallet at home and couldn't buy it.  
"Well, put it on"  
Mitch is more than happy to help, it looks great.  
"Mm looking stunning babe"  
Scott strikes a playful pose and they both laugh, unable to help sharing a gentle kiss.  
Over the next hour or so, they both take in turns emptying presents and making a huge mess of the lounge room with all of the wrapping paper, but the fun they have is worth it.  
Many more items of clothing, various expensive chocolates and bottles of alcohol are exchanged, as well as a few novelty gifts, Mitch even receiving a very large plush cat, wich he loves very much, and is wearing an ugly sweater at this point in time.  
Scott intentionally leaves a certain box untill last, it's wrapped in black and gold paper specifically so he could save it. He pauses for a second before reaching for it, exhaling softly.  
"Mm baby, last gift... And I'll admit it is probably a bit of a risqué one"  
Mitch cocks his eyebrow upwards.  
"By risqué I mean.. I don't know exactly if you will like it"  
The shorter bites his lip a bit.  
"Lay it on me honey"  
He hands Mitch the box, watching him with cautious optimism as he undoes the lavish looking bow and lifts the lid, staring at the inside for more than a few moments.  
"We don't have to of course- I mean it's just-"  
Mitch hushes him with a finger to his lips, offering a small smile, before lifting out a black collar, a combination of both leather and lace, with a padlock that could be attached to the buckle. Without a word, Mitch buckles it around his neck with way too much ease, it's the perfect fit and is incredibly comfortable, definatly made to be used and probably quite expensive. Mitch picks up the padlock to examine it- Scott is very flushed and he even notices that Mitch's cheeks tinge pink. The padlock, while mostly decorative is still functional, and reads *Daddy's girl* on the side.  
"It's- not too much?"  
Mitch chuckles, and fixes the padlock to the buckle without a second thought.  
"No, in fact, I think it suits very nicely..."  
Scott cups the side of Mitch's face and hums, relaxing quite a bit.  
"You like it then?"  
Mitch leans into his hand.  
"I love it Scotty.. You shouldn't have been so worried! I've been dropping collar hints for ages babe..."  
Gently, Scott trails his hand down Mitch's neck and rubs his thumb over the buckle, staring fondly.  
"I was just hoping it would be... Right"  
Mitch leans in to nuzzle at Scott's shoulder gently, playfully biting at it after a moment.  
"It's perfect Scotty.. Thankyou"  
Scott is just amused, pulling out his phone to take a couple of pictures together, perhaps he'll put them up on social media.  
They spend the rest of the morning lazily cleaning up the lounge room, pretty much just shoving all the rubbish into a corner to be dealt with later- And now it's time for them to decide on what to wear to lunch.  
Firstly they shower, Mitch lingering under the water just a little longer to take care washing his hair as usual.  
Both of them end up wearing at least something that was a gift that morning, Scott loving his new hoodie, as well as putting on the beanie Mitch got him. Mitch is taking a little more time to put together his outfit, this sort of perfection can't be rushed.  
He is certainly going to wear the boots Scott bought him, deciding on some ripped skinny jeans, a low cut pastel pink top and an open leather jacket. After a few moments of contemplation he decides to buckle the collar back up around his neck, finding it topped off the outfit very well.  
Once he considered himself presentable he slipped out into the lounge where scott was waiting for him.  
"What do you think Scotty? Looks okay?"  
Looking up at Mitch from over the couch Scott lets slip an enamoured sigh.  
"Wow... She looks amazing.. Gorgeous"  
Scott stands to get a nice look, coming in close.  
"Sure you want to wear the collar? It's a statement and a half"  
Mitch nods and leans in to Scotts chest when he gets close enough.  
"Mm a statement I'm ready to make Scotty"  
The blonde's heart swells with pride and wraps his arms around Mitch's waist and kisses his cheek.  
"I love you"  
The shorter leans into the attentions and hums.  
"Mm I love you too Scotty... Now, we need to head off, Kirstie told us to pick up a Christmas pudding and some custard on the way there "  
Scott fixes his hair quickly.  
"I hope we can find a place that's open baby... It is Christmas"  
Mitch spares him a smile.  
"Don't worry, we can just go to the supermarket and get a cheap one"  
The pair agree on this idea and get ready to head off, collecting the gifts they had for the others, as well as the essentials such as keys wallets and phones, wich Mitch stashes away in an expensive looking handbag.  
They decide to take Scott's car and find the nearest open supermarket, purchasing what Scott determined was a middle range pudding, the picture on the front looked tasty enough, so it was going to have to do.  
It had just started to snow lightly when they pulled up at Kirstie's and knocked, wishing everyone a merry Christmas once they came inside.  
Celebrating alongside Kirstie were Kevin and Avi, now close friends of Scott and Mitch- Kevin and Avi became friends with Scott and Mitch after meeting a few times in bars where they had preformed solo acts. Working as a duo soon turned into a group gig when Kirstie came on board, and now all five of them are inseperable.  
Everyone exchanges hugs and the pair is shown to a comfy sofa in Kirstie's lounge after setting the pudding away in the fridge. An inviting fire crackles away as they all make themselves comfortable.  
It was still an hour untill lunch so that left just enough time for the gifts to be handed out, everyone laughing as they went nuts exchanging presents.  
Kevin serves various snacks on the table, both savory and sweet and everybody digs in.  
Among other trinkets Scott scores himself a nice watch and a cool looking cap, while Mitch is stoked with a new pair of earrings and some expensively branded nail polish. Kirstie is the first to bring up Mitch's collar in casual conversation.  
"So Mitch, finally looking to spice things up huh?"  
Mitch laughs.  
"Oh honey, things were spicy long ago, we're just turning up the heat you know!"  
Scott is embarrassed, but Mitch has no shame in flaunting himself that's for sure.  
"Whatever you say,... daddy's girl..."  
The blonde is now red in the face, Mitch just pokes out his tongue at Kirstie.  
"I'm daddy's girl and you all know it"  
Everyone laughs and Mitch pats Scott on the back to help console his embarrassment.  
Eager to move on to the delicious lunch, everyone clears up the rubbish left in the lounge, before putting on some nice music and settling at the table.  
Apart from the occasional bad joke from a Bon Bon there is silence while everyone eats, Kirstie having a bit of a giggle whenever Scott and Mitch try to feed eachother- it's too cute.  
When he feast is over, everyone is more than happy to crack into the alcohol, Scott pouring himself and Mitch glasses of wine for them to sip.  
Getting a little tipsy helps improve everybody's dancing, whÿich is good because Kirstie has cranked up the stereo and is Mitch can't help himself but dance and sing along to whatever plays.  
It's possibly just the hazy look being tipsy gives you, but Scott is staring at Mitch with a very amorous expression, grinning happily as he watched him dance with Kirstie.  
Shaking his hips, hand in the air, being careful not to spill his drink, Mitch sings along merrily, belting out the chorus whenever it comes on.  
Scott loves him so much, he looks so cute in his outfit, the way he occasionally rolls his hips to the music looks very sexy in those tight jeans of his- he wants to grab Mitch's ass.  
So he does.  
A playful Yelp slips from Mitch's lips and Kevin takes a photo to put up as his Instagram story for shits and giggles.  
All of them dance for a while longer untill Kirstie suggests a drinking game, Mitch and Scott are fully on board with this.  
The music is only turned down a little as they begin, all five of them bursting into song at random intervals throughout the game, and after an hour of 'never have I ever' the group is plenty giggly.  
It's pretty much expected by everyone, but the affections that Scott and Mitch display are becoming increasingly more intimate- more kisses, more nuzzling, and Scott even leaves a hickey on Mitch's shoulder, beyond caring what everyone else was thinking.  
After the games, everyone settles down to watch a couple of Christmas movies, as per the tradition.  
Soon enough the afternoon wears away into night, everybody drinking, snacking, and watching any Christmassy movie they can think to put on. Mitch yawns and snuggles a little closer into Scott's side and Kirstie decides to speak up.  
"Hey, I have a spare bedroom upstairs for anyone to stay in, it's getting late and I don't want anyone driving home when we've all had this much to drink- if you want to leave, you'll have to catch a taxi"  
Kevin hums and nods in agreement, alongside everyone else.  
"If Avi doesn't mind, I'm happy to leave the spare room to Mitch and Scott??"  
Avi nods and smiles at Kirstie, gesturing to the pair.  
"There's two sofas out here, Kevin and I can make do, as long as there's blankets?"  
Kirstie smiles in turn, nodding.  
"That sounds like a good idea- and yes, I have spare bedding galore, come help yourselves. I can't help you with pajamas though, unless you want to wear a silk nighty, Avi?"  
Avi chortles and shakes his head.  
"Hey we all know that's certainly more up Mitch's alley"  
Mitch and Scott exchange a few quiet words before Scott speaks up.  
"Thanks so much you guys. Mitchy is pretty tired already, so I think I'll just take him to bed"  
Everyone smiles and bids the pair goodnight, Scott scooping the petite man into his arms and carrying him up the stairs. It looks awkward because of the alcohol they have consumed, however Scott seems to manage without much trouble.  
The noise from downstairs starts to muffle as they slip into the comfortably sized room, it's neat and simple, but also has a homey feel to it.  
Scott sets Mitch down on the bed and starts to undress him tenderly.  
"Did you have a good Christmas Mitchy?"  
Mitch leans into Scott a little and lets himself be undressed- he's perfectly capible of doing it himself, but he likes it when Scott puts in the extra care, it's just another way he shows how much he loves Mitch.  
"Mm yes, probably the best Christmas yet, Scotty"  
Humming, Mitch slips out of the clothing and lets Scott set it aside, before he reaches up and starts to undress Scott in turn.  
"I'm so glad to hear it baby.... Here's to hoping we don't have hangovers tommorow"  
Mitch chuckles, putting Scotts clothes to the side.  
"We didn't drink all that much, I'm only a little drunk so we should be fine tommorow"  
They're both in their briefs now and they slip under the doona of the nicely made bed and tangle themselves together.  
"It was really kind of Kirstie to let us use this room I think"  
Mitch nods in agreement, yawning and nuzzling his face into Scott's chest.  
"Mm yes, I'll have to thank her properly in the morning when I'm not so sleepy"  
Scott reaches over to turn off the bedside lamp.  
The room is now dark and Mitch really snuggles up with Scott, arms around his shoulders, while Scotts arms are around Mitch's waist.  
"Goodnight Scotty, I love you"  
"I love you too Mitchy baby, have a good sleep"  
With an affirmative hum Mitch slips into a slumber, Scott following suit after a great day of Christmas cheer.

 

Scott is woken by a gentle knock on the door, stirring awake when is slowly pushes open. He notes Mitch does the same, glancing up at the doorway.  
"Oh, morning Kirstie, what's up?"  
Kirstie smiles, slipping inside.  
"Just wanted to let you know there's breakfast out on the counter for when you guys are ready- also, Scott, can I have a word"  
He spares Mitch a glance who is just now sitting up and rubbing his eyes, before smiling up at Scott.  
The two leave the room for a second and Mitch hears muttering, but takes the extra five minutes to squeeze out a few more moments of rest. Scott soon returns with a cheesy smile that he is trying to hide.  
"Mm something on your mind scotty?"  
Mitch sits back up and stretches out his arms.  
"A little bit baby, just thinking about yesterday"  
Mitch hums and grabs Scott's arms to pull himself to standing, tucking the bed back nice and neat before starting to redress- he notices last night that he never removed the collar, and it wasn't uncomfortable to sleep with in the slightest.  
"Hey Scotty babe"  
Scott is dressing himself too now, humming in question.  
"Yeah hon?"  
Mitch gives Scotts ass a gentle smack.  
"Breakfast and then I want to go home. While I'm still getting festive vibes we need to fuck"  
Scott laughs softly.  
"You want Christmas sex?"  
"Duh, bitch"  
Scott rolls his eyes bemusedly and kisses Mitch's temple, giving his ass a quick spank in turn, earning a wicked smirk from the shorter.  
"When we get home then. We should still hang with Kirstie, Avi and Kevin while we have the chance"  
Mitch hums in agreement and nods, straightening his outfit.  
"Mm yes, I've really missed them, and lunch yesterday was amazing"  
Scott is now fully dressed too.  
"Shall we go out to extend our thanks now baby?"  
Mitch nods and tidies up the room quickly, coming down the stairs with a yawn.  
"Heya Kirstie! I owe you my thanks for the room"  
Kirstie is in the kitchen, making breakfast for Avi and Kevin.  
"Oh morning Mitch- not feeling too hungover I hope?"  
He laughs, taking a seat by the bench, smiling as he poured a bowl of cereal, Scott settling beside him.  
"No not at all, Scott and I are fine. How are Kevin and Avi?"  
Kirstie smiles.  
"Oh they seem to be good, still waking up just at the moment"  
Mitch is digging into his cereal now, happy to be eating.  
"You two want coffee?"  
Mitch groans with need.  
"Oh my god, yes, you're the best Kirstie"  
She places the two beverages before them and they drink up, Mitch really mellowing out now.  
"Oh Goodmorning you sleepyheads"  
Mitch greets Avi and Kevin as they meander into the lounge, waving lazily.  
"Good to see nobody seems in too badder shape after last night?"  
Scott nods and the two sit down next to him and Mitch.  
"Mitch and I are both fine, so that's good. It will make driving home much easier"  
Everyone agrees, tucking into various foods for breakfast, drinking coffee and tea.  
Kevin is the first to head off, he was going to pay his family a visit for Boxing Day, and Avi, similarly left soon after. Mitch and Scott lingered to spend a little longer with Kirstie, talking about how things had been going and playing with their new gifts- Kirstie had unboxed a rather nice stereo yesterday and was getting Scotts help to set it up, replacing the old one.  
Mitch was happy to test it out, singing along to the radio once it was all hooked up.  
After a few more dropped hints from Mitch about wanting to head home, Scott wraps things up with Kirstie pretty quickly, wishing her goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and thanking her for all she had done, Mitch doing the same.  
"Seeya Kirstie! Thanks for the amazing day yesterday!"  
They both wave her goodbye before getting into Scott's car and heading on home, the trip quiet while Mitch checks his social media.  
They're bareley through the door and Mitch comes up behind Scott and wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his back.  
"Mm Scotty turn around"  
Scott places his keys on the hook and turns around obediently to meet Mitch's lips with his own- he can feel how eager he is from the kiss, and God that's a turn on. He has to pull away though.  
"Mm hey Mitchy"  
Mitch lets him withdraw from the kiss, glancing up at him with those dark brown eyes, arms wrapping around Scott's shoulders. He can tell that Scott is a little worried about something, there's a look of unease in his eyes.  
"Scotty? What's up?"  
Scott takes Mitch's hand, entwining their fingers-he's sweating a little.  
"Come into the lounge? To the tree?"  
Scott is asking, but also leading Mitch into the lounge room while he speaks, not really giving the shorter much of the choice, before he swallows hard.  
"I have another gift for you Mitchy-"  
This is a surprise- did he forget?  
"I uh, would have given it to you yesterday, but I got kinda drunk, and I didn't want you thinking- well- that I was drunk and it was just the alcohol- and I know it's not still Christmas but I mean-"  
Mitch cups his cheek.  
"Scotty- you're worried about something- what is it?"  
Scott leans into Mitch's hand and relaxes a little, breathing out slowly, taking Mitch's hands in his own and pulls him in closer.  
"Fuck it- Mitch, I want to marry you- will-... Will you marry me?"  
It's not the romantic proposal he had really planned for, but there's no way he was putting it off untill next Christmas. He fumbles to pull out a ring box from his pocket and tuck it into Mitch's hand, and the shorter is still trying to process what he's been told, almost dropping the small container. With a cautious glance upwards at Scott he opens the box and yes, sitting in the center is a gorgeous ring- not over the top, but enough to grab ones attention.  
"Marry me....? Scotty- I..."  
Scott is sweating bullets, almost shaking in anticipation of Mitch's answer.  
"Mitchy- Um-.."  
Mitch sniffs after another second and brings a hand to wipe his rapidly wetting eyes, giving a gentle nod before burying his face into Scott's chest. His voice is rather quiet when he tries to keep it from cracking.  
"God Scotty- of course I'll fucking marry you"  
Scott's whole body relaxes and he winds a hand tightly into Mitch's short hair, letting his own tears stream down his cheeks- he's not sure yet wether they're tears of joy or releif, probably both.  
Mitch is shaking a little now as he slips the ring onto his finger, sniffing a couple more times as he looked at it.  
It suits him- it really does, to have an extra ring decorating his finger, one that stands out just a little bit more than the others.  
"I love you so fucking much Scotty... I'm so happy"  
Scott gently kisses away a tear and then his lips, brushing his hair gently.  
"I love you too Mitchy... So much..."  
Mitch surrenders into the kiss, calming down now, glancing at the ring again.  
"You know me so well, this is exactly what I would want for an engagement ring"  
Scott smiles, kissing Mitch's forehead.  
"Kirstie helped me decide on it, if I'm being completley honest"  
Mitch gasps softly and wraps his arms around his shoulders again.  
"Is this what you pair were gossiping about this morning??"  
Scott flushes and places a kiss on Mitch's neck now.  
"Yes, yes it was... She was egging me on"  
Mitch lulls his head back and exposes his neck, humming.  
"Mm thank you Kirstie...- I had been thinking about getting engaged Scotty, but it was never a pressing thought... I'm just so glad"  
Scott is kissing a little more steadily at his neck and Mitch can feel the smile on Scotts lips before he pulls back to meet Mitch's gaze. The blonde links a finger through the buckle on Mitch's collar and gives it a gentle tug, pulling Mitch's lips onto his own after earning a moan from the shorter.  
"I'm happy that you're happy, Mitchy"  
Mitch wants to just kiss him more, and keeps his arms wrapped around Scott's shoulders.  
"Hey Scotty?"  
Scott is sliding his hands up under Mitch's shirt.  
"Mm yeah?"  
Mitch's breath hitches when Scott rubs his thumb over one of his nipples.  
"Please hurry up and fuck me.. I've been waiting"  
Scott groans, nipping Mitch's lip.  
"Bedroom, now"  
The shorter does not need anymore encouragement, he heads off quickly to comply with Scott's demand.  
Scott follows, grabbing condoms and lube on the way there.  
Scott clicks the door shut behind himself and pulls Mitch into his arms, kissing him deep and eager, setting aside the items in his hands.  
"What does my queen want?"  
Scott mumbles against Mitch's lips in between kisses, pulling at his shirt.  
"She wants to be fucked against the wall Scotty, please"  
The blonde groans and gently pushes Mitch up against the nearest wall, parting the kiss only to take off the shorter's shirt.  
"God Mitchy you're so gorgeous"  
Mitch moans a little louder as his shirt falls to the floor, deciding to hook his legs around Scott's waist, using the wall and Scott to hold himself up.  
"Ah- yes Scotty- Want more-"  
Scott is sucking on Mitch's collarbone, marking it deep purple with his kiss, making sure to hold Mitch tight so he didn't fall.  
"Already Mitchy? I haven't even kissed you senseless"  
Mitch moans, and rolls his hips a little, arching against's Scott's mouth on his body.  
"How about you fuck me senseless?"  
The shorter smirks, he can start to feel Scott's cock pressing against his ass as he speaks, licking his lips when Scott's eyes glazed over with want.  
"How badly do you need prep Mitchy?"  
Mitch keeps rolling his hips, pulling gently at Scott's hair before kissing him.  
"Just a bit and I'll be fine"  
Scott gets to work right away unbuckling Mitch's jeans, managing to fling them to the side. To tease him a little, Scott grinds hard against Mitch's ass, rutting up against the material of his briefs, full well knowing it was hardly enough to fufill his desires.  
"Scott- fuck-"  
Chuckling, he kisses Mitch again, keeping him firmly pressed up against the wall, grinding for a little longer before removing his briefs, Mitch's cock standing tall before him.  
Scott gives his cock a few gentle tugs to relieve him of some of the arousal, finally licking his way into Mitch's mouth. Mitch is utterly delicious, moaning against scott's lips while he bucked up into the blonde's hand, eyes pleading for Scott to fill him.  
Skillfully, Scott reaches for the lube and empties some onto his fingers, never parting from Mitch's lips. Mitch ignores the cold of the substance against his skin, the need to be filled much greater than the annoyance of the chill.  
Gently Scott teases him open after working a pair of fingers inside him, and Mitch is moaning out against his lips, his hips rolling in beautiful circles to increase the pleasure as much as he possibly could.  
It's easy for Scott to tell that Mitch is being rather impaitent, so he stretches him a little faster than usual, hoping it wouldn't hurt him.  
"God- Scotty... Please just fuck me- I don't even care-"  
Scott groans, pressing Mitch a little firmer against the wall as he worked his fingers open a bit rougher.  
"Mitchy- you're ready?"  
Mitch nods, keeping his arms wrapped firmly around Scott's shoulders, rolling his hips again in affirmation.  
Scott bites his lip, a little hesitant (as he simply cares so much), but he withdraws his fingers and grasps Mitch's waist, pulling his cock out of the confines of his own briefs, and lining up with Mitch, before pushing in slow.  
Mitch is whimpering and clinging, eyes clenched shut as he braced against the wall, waiting for Scott to be deep enough inside him so he could wrap his legs around the tallers waist.  
Scott groans and pulls away from Mitch's lips momentarily to press all the way in, Mitch's tight ass hugging his cock in the most wonderful way possible. When Mitch curls his legs around Scott's waist, it only forces Scott in deeper, and the blonde can't help but bite Mitch's shoulder gently.  
Earning a sweet moan from the gorgeous boy below him, Scott feels a small swell of pride, waiting routinley for Mitch to tell him to move.  
At least Mitch is a little paitent here, giving himself some time to adjust to Scott, before lulling his head in another nod.  
"Yes-... Fuck me now Scotty"  
Mitch doesn't need to say anything more, as Scott starts to rock up into him, panting into his shoulder as he fucked him.  
"Yes Mitchy- feels so good Mitchy-"  
The taller is muttering praises into Mitch's ear as he rolls into him, and Scott can feel Mitch pulling his hair in response, wich only turns him on all the more.  
Again their lips meet, the kiss hungry and lustful, one of Scott's hands moving from Mitch's hip to press against the wall beside Mitch's head.  
With a slightly new angle, Scott thrusts deeper inside him, and Mitch is really letting Scott know just how good it feels with his voice, crying out and moaning sweetly about how amazing Scott is with his cock.  
The blonde rolls his hips at a fast pace to fuck Mitch, certainly feeling it when he grazes Mitch's prostate- his whole frame shudders with delight and his nails dig into Scott's back.  
"F-fuck- there Scotty- again-"  
There's no way Scott's stopping, the look on Mitch's face is gorgeous and Scott wants more, thrusting especially hard now to tease that place inside of Mitch. The shorter brings a shaky hand down from Scott's shoulder to start stroking himself, he knows he's going to come soon, and at the way Scott's pace in increasing it's going to be a fucking amazing orgasam.  
Scott groans at the sight before him, Mitch's flushed cheeks and breathy moans as he tugged at his cock, doing the most wonderful things to Scott.  
"Want you to come for me Mitchy-"  
Mitch bareley nods, just shudders with every new wave of pleasure brought by Scott's thrusts, gasping with pleasure when Scott bucks into him particularly hard.  
Scott wants to see his gorgeous boy come, panting hard when he thrusts a final time and feels him come undone-  
A cry of Scott's name escapes Mitch's lips, cum soon decorating the shorter's chest and face, his breathing erractic.  
Mitch slumps against the wall almost gasping for air, shuddering as the remaining pleasure ebbed away. Scott doesn't let up, continuing to thrust into Mitch relishing the way his toes would now curl with the added sensitivity, the breathy whimpers his dear Mitch was emitting soon driving him to come.  
Mitch feels Scott filling him, moaning to let his man know just how good it felt, and soon Scott has to hurriedly carry Mitch to their bed to avoid his legs from giving way out from under him.  
"Fucking love you Scotty"  
Mitch's voice is soft and sweet, clearly worn from the amazing sex he just had.  
"God Mitchy... Fucking love you too..."  
Scott is salvaging a hand towel to start wiping Mitch down, placing a few sweet kisses to the corner of his mouth.  
Mitch hums and kisses back lazily, more than content to curl into the cozy bed beneath him. He's tired, despite it being morning, perhaps it was the late night beforehand to blame.  
"Mm already such good husband material, Scotty"  
The shorter muses as he lets Scott finish wiping down his body, finding comfort in the tenderness he was displaying.  
"I promise I'll be doing my best Mitchy"  
They both chuckle, Scott now tossing the towel in the dirty clothes bin and wrapping a cozy blanket around him and cuddling up close.  
"Scotty, you know what's funny?"  
The blonde is very tenderly running his hands through Mitch's hair, cradling him preciously against his chest.  
"No, please do enlighten me?"  
Mitch smiles amusedly, lacing his spare hand with Scott's.  
"Three years ago... When we first met In that hospital room... You told me that you were going to marry me... I guess you were right all along Scotty"  
Mitch giggles, and Scott flushes, cupping his face.  
"Must have been fate Mitchy, because I honestly, couldn't be happier with you.. I love you.."  
Mitch presses his forehead to Scott's, flushing a little himself now.  
"I love you too Scotty, More than I ever knew I would"  
Their lips meet softly for a kiss, Scott feeling over the prominent ring on Mitch's finger with their laced hands.  
Cozy, sated, and utterly in love, they cuddle the rest of their Boxing Day away.


End file.
